


Thank You, Concrete Floor To My Face

by daddykeehl



Series: A series of bad decisions on Akira's part [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actual Trainwreck Akira Kurusu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mostly the others are just mentioned, No Akira's were actually harmed, Salty Ryuji, Snark, Sojiro's a real bro, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: Akira may be a mess but who's the one getting taken care of by a cute detective?





	Thank You, Concrete Floor To My Face

Akira came off as a shy, quiet, and sweet boy to those that didn't know him. The customers at the flower shop often praised him for being so modest, and his teachers grudgingly admitted that the seemingly aloof boy was intelligent and silent and worthy of compliment.

His friends knew better. After all, he was known as Joker for a reason.

~°~

"Aw c'mon man! Truth or dare is supposed to make you spill embarrassing secrets and do weird shit you'll regret, but you admit and do everything without giving a single fuck! You are ruining this sacred game and I won't stand for it!" Ryuji complained, throwing his hands up in exasperation as Akira finished explaining--with a weird amount of detail--the time he'd had to lie his way out of getting dragged to a BDSM party when he was 16.

"Stop being salty that I'm calmer than you, Ryu, or you'll get stress wrinkles." He replied, lips quirked up in amusement.

Everyone else sighed as Ryuji went off all over again.

Perhaps choosing to meet on the roof of the school--again--to discuss Phantom Thieves business wasn't exactly the smartest move, but without a Palace to raid and no particular requests from Mishima, there wasn't much secretive discussion going on anyway, which left a group of bouncy teenagers to their own devices. Obviously, this meant games only 13 year olds and drunk college students played had to be used to stave off boredom.

Chaos commenced.

Or, as much chaos as certified Mom Friend Makoto would allow.

"Argh, Ryuji, shut up! Akira, it's your turn, so pick someone." Ann finally shouted, eyes glaring daggers at her fair-haired peer.

Akira saw his chance.

"Makoto, truth or dare." He settled, ridiculous glasses everyone knew he didn't actually need covering up the glint his eyes no doubt held. Makoto trusted him as far as she could throw him (which was probably actually pretty far but you get the idea).

"...dare." She replied, and her cool gaze promised a swift death if he chose something she was highly against. But even then, he would have to pry her embarrassing secrets from her cold, dead hands.

Finally, after deliberating for nearly 5 minutes simply to build suspense (and maybe to annoy Ryuji a bit more), Akira replied, fingers snapping as if he'd just thought of what his casual Sunday plans were going to be and not as if he had just thought of a way to finally make Makoto kill a man. 

"I dare you to passionately embrace Ann as if she were your buxom lover who has finally returned from being held captive. Make it dramatic, this game is getting boring." He said, hands supporting his upper body, in perhaps THE most casual stance possible for someone who has all but signed his death warrant.

Everyone wisely scooted farther away from the two.

"Or, maybe, you are too embarrassed to simply hug your friend? How cruel of you, Niijima-kun!" Akira goaded, finally going in for the kill.

"....You will meet your death via my hands, Kurusu, I swear it." Makoto said through clenched teeth, and set upon Ann like a leopard ready to tear into it's prey.

All in all, a fascinating thing for Akira to watch while waiting for the inevitable beat down he'd get when the two were done awkwardly hugging.

Worth it.

~°~

Even though it hurt to move his jaw, Akira couldn't keep the grin off his mouth when a particularly pretty face turned to regard him upon stepping into Leblanc.

"Honey, I'm home." He teased one Goro Akechi, just managing to hold back the wince threatening to overtake him when pain shot up the left side of his face. Had Morgana decided to stay with Actual Trainwreck Akira Kurusu instead of splitting up to visit Futaba, he'd probably be fake retching.

Sojiro, roused by the commotion at the door, took one look at him from where he'd been idly staring at a crossword puzzle, made possibly THE most unimpressed face Akira had ever seen, and turned right back around to ignore him.

Good talk, Boss.

"I...Kurusu-kun, what in the world has happened to you?" Akechi murmured, teasing smirk sliding right off his face to give way to shock and, maybe, a bit of concern.

It really was rather cute. He'd say so, too, if his face didn't hurt so much. Makoto was a bully, frankly. An absolute menace, never mind his own actions. Who was the one with a broken face in this situation? Not her, that's for sure. Only vaguely wounded pride.

"I'm fine--ow--really, I...fell. Off some stairs. At school. Or, alternatively, you can believe that my friend pushed me off them for, absolutely no reason, whatsoever. I am the victim either way." It was kind of hard to lie to Akechi properly when he looked so worried. It wasn't even fake. Adorable.

You have issues, he thinks to himself.

Deep down in his heart, Arsene agrees. But nicely. So it's fine.

"They pushed you. Down some stairs. At your school. In front of, I'd imagine, other students and perhaps teachers as well?" Akechi repeated, mouth twisted up in (protective?) anger.

Akira just about squealed, and Sojiro seemed to know it too, if the warning look he shot him was anything to go by.

He kept his mouth shut. Probably for the best, honestly.

"You know, there's an icepack in the freezer, Akechi-san, if you'd like to help the fool boy." Sojiro piped up, head tilted towards the kitchen, and Akechi stood up quickly, pace just as fast as he went to retrieve said item.

Akira, recognizing the God given gift that Sojiro Sakura truly was, made a quick thumbs up to his guardian and silently thanked Makoto Niijima for attempting to murder him. God bless.

~°~

"Thanks for doing this--ow--Akechi-kun. I know--ow--that it's a hassle but--ouch--it's really very kind." Akira mumbled through the pain, watching raptly as the detective turned a lovely shade of pink over the praise. Interesting.

Even if the teen applied a bit too much pressure on the bruise while attempting to regain his control. Or maybe as a punishment for the perceived teasing? Also very interesting.

"Please stop that Kurusu-kun, you'll just make it hurt more. Relax." He sighed.

Oh boy.

"Hm, when I pictured you saying that to me I didn't think it'd be in this type of situation." Akira replied almost hastily in his rush to get the words out before Akechi possibly said anything else and ruined the chance, the pain speaking brought easily forgotten when Akechi made a noise like that of a dying cat and his face became even darker.

"You-! Honestly, Akira, how this has not happened to you before, what with that snark of yours, is beyond me!" Akechi--no, GORO now, it's only fair--said, dropping the icepack into Akira's lap in his haste to create more distance between them.

It is really very cold and the ice hits a part of his body he's rather fond of in a semi painful way, but all of this is forgotten over the mantra of "Oh my god he said my name, oh my god? What the fuck. Fuck." going on in his head.

"Akira now, is it? Well I'll have you know, Goro, I don't use this 'snark' with just anyone." However, he recovered quickly, leaning forward slightly and picking up the icepack, pointedly handing it back to the blushing teen. He could do it himself easily, but then Goro would probably haul ass out of the café and never speak of the moment again so long as he lived. That would be sad and Akira, frankly, isn't about that business.

"I-I-I didn't-! You're so-!" A pause. Goro takes a moment, breathes in deep, and shoves the icepack right back onto Akira's jaw, eliciting a wince that is really rather satisfying. He can relate to whichever friend decided Akira needed a tumble down some stairs. Does it make him any less angry about it? No, but still. Relatable.

"Alright, thanks, I get it--ow--no need to--ouch--be so-"

"Finish that sentence the way I know you intend to and I'll be the one to push you down some stairs this time."

Akira quietly shut his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Would Makoto really push Akira down some stairs? Maybe. I'm so bad at characterization honestly but I love Akira and I refuse to accept any version of him unless he's filled with snark. Also Akechi is at least 40% less of a snake than in canon but I'm thinking this is more of an Au where he isn't ruled by vengeance and can be happy okay :')
> 
> If you are unhappy with the ending, fear not, for I have too much time on my hands and will probably make connected one-shots with this in no particular order. Probably, anyway.


End file.
